Rikki and Meg!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A new mermaid has just moved to town. Who is she?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just add water!**

**Author's note: This story is set in an alternate-version of season 2. Review it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rikki and Meg!<strong>

**It's in the middle of the night and Rikki is on the way home. She's been to a party at Cleo's house and she had a few drinks so she's walking home. Cleo said that she could pick her car up the next day.**

"That was a cool party!" says Rikki to herself.

Suddenly she sees another girl walking down the street. The other girl is the same age as Rikki and she has black hair and she's wearing a dark-green dress.

"Hi there!" says Rikki as she walk up to the other girl.

"I'm Meg!"

"Oh yeah, very original name!" says Rikki in a half-sarcastic voice.

"Actually my real name's Megarah, but my mom used to call me Meg back when I was 5 and I've used that name ever since!"

"I see! I'm Rikki!"

"You seem like a nice woman!"

"I always do before you get to know me!"

"Okey..."

"So, I haven't seen you around here before, Meg!"

"I'm new here! My mom and I moved here from Italy!"

"You don't look like a girl from Italy to me!"

"That's because I'm not! I was born in London, but my mom's a fashion-designer for DeMarco's and they just opened a division here and mom was assigned here as the head designer!"

"With a mom who's a top-level fashion-designer you must own a lot of really cool designer-outfits!"

"Actually, I don't have any designer-clothes! Mom says that I should learn to love regular clothes so I don't end up as a girl who's used to wearing only designer-clothes!"

"Smart mom you got!"

"I guess so..." says Meg. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Eh..." says Rikki with a nervous look on her face. "I can't swim!"

"Yes, you can! I know who you are! You're a mermaid, just like me!"

"How do you know that I'm a mermaid, Meg?"

"I can sense your mermaid-magic, because I'm a mermaid too!"

"I can't sense anything special from you!"

"Really? I thought all mermaids could sense the presence of other mermaids!"

"Sorry..." says Rikki. "You're right about me being a mermaid."

"I knew it!"

"My friends are mermaids too!"

"You know other mermaids?"

"Two! Cleo and Emma! They are my best friends!"

"Are there other mermaids around here?"

"No! Just Emma, Cleo and me! And now you too!"

"Cool, I'd like to meet your friends!"

"Sure! How about tomorrow after school, Meg?"

"Yeah, Rikki!"

"Let's go for a swim!"

At the beach, the two girls step into the water and ten seconds later they grow mermaid-tails. Rikki has her regular orange tail while Meg's tail is silver.

"Whao, I've never seen a mermaid with silver scales before! All the mermaids I know about has orange scales, just like me!"

"Really? I've met mermaids with red, black, green and gold-scales!"

The two mermaids swim through the water at high speed.

The next day after school Rikki and Meg meet up with Cleo and Emma at the JuiceNet Café.

"Hi guys! This is Meg!" says Rikki, indicating Meg.

"Hi, Rikki! I've never seen Meg before!" says Emma.

"Oh, I'm new here! You must be the other two mermaids!"

"Rikki, are you crazy? She know about our secret?" says Cleo with an angry voice.

"Relax! She's a mermaid too!"

"You are?" says Emma to Meg.

"Yeah, I became a mermaid about two years ago!"

"There's a place we need to show you!" says Cleo, now happy again.

"What place?"

"We call it the Moon Pool. It's where we became mermaids."

Later at in the moon cave at Mako Island.

"Here it is! The Moon Pool of Mako!" says Rikki as the four girls arrive through the tunnel beneath the Moon Pool.

"This is the place where you became mermaids?"

"Yes, this is it!" says Cleo.

"It's almost exactly like the underground-lake in eastern Italy where I got my powers!"

"Speaking of power. What's your special power?"

"I can heat up water and create fire!"

"That's the same as my power!" says Rikki.

"Really? I've never met a mermaid with the same power as me!"

"You've met many mermaids?" says Emma.

"Yeah, there's mermaids all over the planet, but most people don't know about it!"


End file.
